The Legacy Of Her Will
by Raging0Wolfen0Girl
Summary: To engrave one's determination into their soul. To risk the chances. To use one's power to protect and guard all while balancing the eternal, unsteady emotion in them. This is her power. Will she fall or will she rise? Will opening up to others be the demise of her? "Didn't you know that the hardest thing to find, is usually the easiest thing to lose." Was Blue Vs. Black Flames!


OMG IM SOOOOO SORRY EVERYONE!

I totally not only haven't updated, but now I've reconstructed this story! I'm terribly sorry!

Here is my previous story, Blue Vs. Black flames, Now redone and now known as Legacy Oh Her Will!

OMG I'm sorry if the new title sucks and if it doesn't make sense. but it's what I'm sticking to, okay? LUVS~!

And heads up, since I've revised and stuff, there have been SOME changes in appearances and names. but only in one or two Oc's okay.

And to all my new readers and such who don't know about my previous, not as great story, don't worry about anything, im starting fresh so fresh starts mean totally easier ways of understanding things about my story~! On-wards to the story!

Also, Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist nor the picture i used for my story cover. I only used the picture because in all actuality its the damn closest thing that resembles my Oc and when you read on you'll know which one. I would draw one of my Oc, but sadly all the artist drawing skills went to my older sister who not so surprisingly, doesn't like to draw as much as before, so yeah~

Enough rambling! Now Go My readers, GO~! READ~!

* * *

><p><em>They say that once your faith has been extinguished, your soul belongs to Hell...<em>

_If so...Then I'm in one screwed position..._

_And it all started the day I met **h**__**im**..._

* * *

><p>"There has yet again been another reporting of another explosion in Tokyo. Police are this time saying it's because of a gas leak, and due to the lack of supervision, it reacted as soon as a-" The reporter's voice was cut and changed to a game show, before that too was changed.<p>

"Boring~..." A teenage boy whined lowly as he continuously flicked through the channels, not even waiting to see what was showing.

"Nii-san, please keep quiet, I'm trying to work here." The older brother merely grumbled something before going back and flicking through the channels. A heavy, stressed sigh was heard.

"Nii-san, have you finished that essay I assigned earlier in class today?" Suddenly, the TV was shut off as a young man stood in front of the television, hands on hips and a stern look on his face.

"Huh? Oh that...Yeah I did it, don't worry Yukio.."

The TV turned back on and the other made hand motions for his brother to move out-of-the-way.

Another sigh came from the teen before going back to his desk and working on his papers. But just as he settled down, his phone started ringing.

Annoyed and feeling an oncoming headache, Yukio massaged his temples as he raised the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Okumura speaking...Ah, it's you...Yes...Okay...Got it...Yes, I'll be sure to drop it off...Hm?...Before class?...Okay...No, I don't mind at all...I'll be there as soon as I get up..Yes...Goodbye..." Yukio snapped his phone shut and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes.

"So, who was it?"

"The director..."

"Ah! The Clown!" Yukio mentally sighed.

"Yes, Nii-san, the clown..." The older of the two grinned, sharp, white canines exposed to the world.

"Nii-san...Are you done with the other homework I assigned?"

"...There was more..?"

Sigh.

* * *

><p>"Ah~ I see you brought Rin-chan too~" A man with a top hat said, his grin large and his eyes twinkling with...mischief?<p>

Rin shivered and felt something gnaw inside his stomach. Why did he get the feeling something not so good was going to happen?

Yukio ignored his brother's frown, and stepped forward, already noting a presence in the room.

"Ah~ Sharp as ever, yes I can see that you have sensed our guest is in the room."

Yukio glanced around until his eyes landed on a figure leaning against the wall to his far left. A black hood covered their face and shadowed their eye's from his view and they were wearing sweats, not giving away to any kind of indication whether female or male. Yukio narrowed his eyes at this, it was obvious the person was being secretive of their identity.

The guest was wearing black, somewhat baggy jeans and tennis shoes. Black gloves adored their hands.

"Please meet your newest student to your class, K-"

At the start of their name, the black hooded figured turned their head sharply and seemed to glare at the man behind the shadow covering their eyes. Mephisto's grin twitched slightly at the hidden glare and gave a slightly strained sigh, his grin still twitching and his eyebrow seemed to twitch.

"Ah~ I mean...Yes...Anyways...This is your new student so treat...Them nicely, I'll send...Your newest student in the middle of class, hope you won't mind since I'll need to discuss with them about the rules of this school tomorrow morning."

Yukio gave a lingering stare at the figure, but the person just ignored him by keeping their attention on the grinning man. Rin was amazingly silent throughout the ordeal, but the only reason was because he kept his eyes trained on the figure, obviously overworking his brain trying to figure something out. And finally, after a few moments, the two brothers turned to leave and closed the door with an audible click.

A few minutes passed and the hooded person simply walked over to the glass windows, staring out them. More like watching the two brothers from before. The more matured looking one was giving a stern look to the paler brother, obviously mad about something.

"So what do you think?" The person looked away from the boys and stared at Mephisto. A smirk slowly began to form on their lips.

The figure stepped beside the clown like man and slowly brought their hand up; peeling the hood away.

Mephisto's faltered grin came back to life. The figure shook their head, long, raven locks falling down to their mid back, while some pooled on the curve of their neck and shoulder. Dark grey eyes seemed to stare through Mephisto's forest green ones.

The mystery person's smirk grew to a somewhat smile as they glanced at the small figurines outside the window. The mature looking brother was rubbing his temples, while the paler brother was sneering at the air.

"They seem interesting. And the school is great. I do believe it is fit for me and the others to live here." Mephisto hummed as he spun in his chair.

"Yes, I was confident you'd like it. And also just for your information, not using your name or your gender was extremely difficult, please refrain from making me do that again."

A small laugh escaped the person as they strolled over to the door. The heavily clothed figure then paused and peered over their shoulder, a playful smile graced their lips; their dark grey eyes twinkling slightly with humor.

"Yeah yeah, I just wanted to see their expression tomorrow when I show myself. It would be a bummer if they knew my gender and blabbed about it to the other students. Where's the surprise in that?" With that the person left, closing the door behind them. Silence enveloped the room.

After the mystery person left, Mephisto sighed deeply. He leaned back in his chair and looked out his window. Yukio was still arguing with his brother.

"I almost pity you two, you have no idea what's going to happen to your lives now that _they_ are here."

The two were now out of sight, and Mephisto frowned at what he said. He turned back to some random papers on his desk and stared at them.

"I think none of us will know what's going to happen now that _their_ presence is here..." After a few moments the demon sighed and went to work on the papers.

* * *

><p>"Onii-san, wake up.. we have to get to class..."<p>

"Mmm... five more minutes..." Azure eyes looked up, half glazed with sleep, to meet turquoise ones staring sternly back.

"**Now**." With the word alone, Rin grumbled and rolled off his bed, hitting the floor with his jaw. He groaned at the throbbing in his jaw and lightly rubbed it with his hand as he sat up. He sighed and leaned his back against his bed's frame.

"Nii-san..." Rin waved a hand in front of him, dismissing his brother's persistence.

"I know, im going, im going..."

Yukio casted one more look at his brother before leaving out the door, and heading out first. Rin stayed put before slowly rising up and gathering his uniform that was splayed at the end of his bed.

After stripping off his night-clothes and grabbing his uniform, Rin caught a glance at the clock and nearly dropped his uniform to the ground. Frantically he scrambled to the clock and grabbed it tightly as he brought it close up to his face, eyes wide with shock and mouth open in pure horror.

"HOW IS IT THIS LATE ALREADY!"

Quickly slamming the clock down, the panicked teenager hurriedly threw on his uniform, slung his cloth wrapped sword over his shoulder and bolted out the door, not caring for breakfast at the moment.

* * *

><p>"I AM HERE!" A sharp, loud slam resounded as a certain loud teen announced his presence. Rin panted heavily, leaning, more like, half clinging onto the side of the door frame as he tried to regain his breath.<p>

"Nii-san.." Rin swallowed huge chunks of air before finally looking up to meet his brother's stern eyes. The turquoise eyes gave a silent lecture while also looking slightly annoyed. Rin blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry Yukio, didn't think time would go against me today." Yukio sighed, closing his attendance book.

"I believe it's not just today Nii-san, but it seems time is against you everyday."

Rin scratched the back of his head nervously. Blue eyes glanced around the room, seeing nothing new. Everyone was in their seats, except, their eyes went from staring at him, to back at the front...The direction of their gazes landing on a figure...beside Yukio...

"Nii-san, please take a seat, you interrupted an introduction." Rin blushed slightly in embarrassment, and it only deepened when Shima and Suguro began to snicker.

"Ah I'm sorry Yukio, uh, sorry...new kid..."

Now he felt like a total jerk, great, now he just made a bad first impression and he could see the new student dressed in a big, black hoodie, baggy jeans, and was now impassive. Their face hidden by a shadow created from the hoodie over their head and it was hard to tell if the person was female or male. Rin narrowed his eyes as he tried to find any hint of what the figure's gender was.

"Nii-san, your seat, now." Rin snapped out of his intense staring and walked to his seat next to the boys.

"As I said, everyone, this is our newest student, they came from the country side of Okinawa, so they are not used to big cities such as Tokyo. Please help them feel welcomed." Yukio scanned his seating chart.

"If you want you can sit behind Shiemi, Shiemi can you please raise your hand." A delicate hand shot up quickly.

"Yes! Over here!" Her cheerful green eyes burned with determination as she beamed at the new student.

"I'm Shiemi it's nice to meet you!" The hooded figure seemed taken aback by the sudden burst of energy, but nodded slightly and walked carefully to the seat behind the blonde.

"Now class, let's continue with what we were doing." The class erupted in groans except for some who just huffed, ready for whatever the lesson was going to be about.

As the class continued on and teachers switched, the hooded figure remained silent, not talking when talked to and simply staring at each individual from behind the shadows that covered their face. Even as the group maneuvered to the training room, or as the blue-eyed boy had said, Hell, the figure remained unaffected by everything.

Just observing.

And as the group entered in the large, spacious room, the figure tilted their head back to gaze at the lights. Allowing some strands of their bangs to fall away and reveal one dark grey eye peering out. A slight smirk formed on their lips.

'This'll be fun...'


End file.
